Mutante y Orgulloso
by The Fastest Man Alive
Summary: Bobby Drake es un chico normal excepto por un detalle es un Mutante, tiende a deprimirse constantemente debido al hecho de ser marginado por los que conocen sus poderes y tambien porque nunca antes ha visto un mutante pero todo cambiara cuando conozca a Kitty Pryde una chica mutante que sufre la misma situacion empiezan como amigos pero llegan a querer ser algo mas mi primer fic xd
1. Chapter 1: Me llamo Bobby

Me llamo Robert Louis Drake mis amigos me dicen Bobby naci en Boston, Massachussets soy un chico que hace cosas normales, practicar deportes, escuchar musica, estudio, vivo con mis padres, se tocar la bateria, soy un chico normal excepto por un pequeño detalle ...soy un Mutante mis poderes consisten en la absorcion y manipulacion de las moleculas de agua del ambiente para despues proyectarlas en forma de hielo un poder bastante sorprendente no creen ... como séa mi vida era normal hasta que descubrieron mis poderes despues de eso todo cambio, mis padres me dijeron que me tenia que mudar hacia que aqui estoy camino a new york a la academia EF (Education First es una academia real) voy rumbo a una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, nuevas personas ... pero aun así hay algo que debo encontrar mas mutantes


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni X-Men ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo soy un fan que hace esto sin fines lucrativos**

**Kitty POV**

**Me llamo Katherine Anne Pryde pero mis amigos me dicen Kitty es un lindo apodo me gusta mucho, nací en Deerfield, Illinois tengo 16 años soy una chica normal excepto por un detalle soy una Mutante lo descubri cuando tenia 13 años, mis poderes son un tanto dificiles de explicar vibro mis atomos para poder atravesar los atomos de objetos solidos sin que ninguno de los dos salga dañado tuve que aprender eso a las malas pero no quiero recordar mi pasado debo ver hacia el futuro acabo de terminar la secundaria y voy a ingresar a la academia EF en New York quiero estudiar literatura pero lo que mas quiero es encontrar a alguien como yo solo con ver a un mutante estaria en paz he oido hablar sobre ellos lastima que siempre los vean como una aberracion yo no me siento mal siendo mutante naci así y no debo quejarme sobre la vida la verdad no me veo como una aberracion me veo como alguien diferente y me gusta lo diferente ... como sea mejor termino de empacar mañana parto para new york.**

_y pues con esto terminan los capitulos de hoy la verdad no se que tan pronto actualizar me gustaria que fuera cada 3 dias así me da tiempo para pensar en que hacer y que poner si tienen ideas dejenlas en sus review (si es que llego a tener alguno) bueno pero la pregunta es que para el siguiente capitulo cual de estas opciones les gusta para el proximo capitulo A) Que sea sobre kitty llegando a la academia y conociendo a bobby B) Bobby llegando a la academia y conociendo a Kitty o C) intercambio entre sus puntos de vista de cuando llegaron y se vieron ... y pues eso es to quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte a mi corre themostfastmenintheworld _


	3. Chapter 3: Estupido Y Sensual Amor

Nota: cuando escriba en negritas es nota de autor y ¿? Significa personaje misterioso sin más preámbulos

Chapter: Estúpido Y Sensual Amor

Iceman POV

Llegue a la Academia a las 3:00 pm Por suerte mi equipaje ya había sido trasladado así que solo tuve que tomar mi moto y soportar el maldito tráfico, cuando por fin llegue espere unos 30 minutos para que llegara el prefecto el cual nos vio y dio

Prefecto: Buenos Días nuevos alumnos mi nombre es Scott Summers y soy el prefecto de esta academia cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan y no sea de gran importancia solo háganmela saber y tengan la certeza de que hare lo posible por ayudarlos bueno sin más preámbulo permítanle presentarles la academia EF… y así paso más de una hora explicándonos todo sobre la escuela desde sus profesores hasta el directo también nos dijo que había una biblioteca lo cual me emociono demasiado debido a que amo leer, también sobre los dormitorios que tenían la capacidad para alojar a 4 personas y que nuestros compañeros podrían ser tanto hombres como mujeres la verdad yo quiero que mis compañeros sean hombres no piensen que soy homosexual ni nada es solo que me siento mas cómodo con los de mi propio genero aparte solo he estado una vez en mi vida con una chica era mi ex novia se llamaba Amy éramos muy unidos y confiábamos en el mucho en el otro pero como la suerte nunca está de mi lado confié demasiado en ella y cuando decidí contarle sobre mis "habilidades" ella se asusto y rompió conmigo unos días después la vi con otro curiosamente ese otro era mi mejor amigo esa es una de las principales razones por las que me mude a NY pero me estoy desviando del tema, después de que terminara de explicar decidí ir a comer algo a la cafetería de la escuela iba a un paso más apresurado de lo normal quien sabe porque pero iba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que ni me di cuente que alguien caminaba en mi dirección contraria pero por fortuna me di cuenta justo cuando chocamos

Awww -exclame – lo siento en verdad, no me fije por donde iba cuando- entonces fui interrumpido

Está bien fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba- entonces voltee a verla era una mujer de aproximadamente 27 años de edad con el cabello rojizo de aproximadamente 1.85-Eres nuevo por aquí porque no te he visto antes- me dijo con cierto tono de curiosidad

Si soy nuevo, me llamo Robert Louis Drake pero si quiere dígame Bobby o Louis o como guste- dije tratando de dar buena impresión

Está bien Bobby me llamo Jean Grey y soy la subdirectora de la escuela, si necesitas algo lo que sea ya sabes dónde encontrarme-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro entonces se fue de allí con a paso rápido

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cafetería pero entonces oí a alguien "otro mutante esto de seguro le alegrara el día al profesor"

Ok sin duda debo comer algo me estoy volviendo loco, entre, fui por una bandeja y ni me fije que era pero agarre lo primero que vi

Tome asiento en una mesa durante el lapso de tiempo en el que estuve comiendo nadie se sentó conmigo la verdad no me molesta estar solo hasta me agrada un poco cuando estaba a punto de levantarme llegaron 3 sujetos que se sentaron junto a mi

Sujeto 1: hola novato hemos notado que estas solo y decidimos hacerte compañía me llamo Steven y soy quarterback del equipo de futbol americano si quieres entrar o audicionar llámame- y tras decir eso me dio su tarjeta de presentación

Sujeto 2: no le hagas caso si quieres diversión entra al equipo de beisbol me llamo Ryan y soy lanzador- al igual que el anterior me entrego su tarjeta de presentación

Sujeto 3: la verdad no te ordenare que entres pero si te gusta el futbol llámame soy Mathew capitán y delantero- y al igual que los otros dos me entrego su tarjeta de presentación

Mathew: Bueno te dejamos después de todo tienes que llegar a tu dormitorio y conocer a tus roomates

Bobby: Si claro (pensamiento: porque se acercaron a mí)

Ryan: Bueno Novato te dejamos

Bobby: Ok adiós

Cuando se fueron me dirigí a mi dormitorio la verdad ahora solo quería dormir llegue a mi futura habitación durante los próximos 6 semestres y tome una de las literas de arriba. Para mi desgracia ya estaba ocupada

¿?: Bájate idiota

Bobby: Lo siento no te vi

¿?: Esta bien pero que no se repita

Bobby: Me llamo Robert Drake pero dime Bobby

¿?: Me llamo Remmy Lebau (**Gambito) **soy nuevo aquí

Bobby: Yo también

Remmy: Que bueno espero que podamos ser amigos

Bobby: Igual (pensamiento: que bien mi primer amigo)

Remmy: Bueno es algo tarde vallamos por algo de cenar

Bobby: está bien (pensamiento: acabo de comer pero no quiero dar una mala impresión así que acepto)

Bajamos a la cafetería de nuevo y entonces la vi era una chica de más o menos mi edad media mínimo 1.68 su cabello castaño y lacio era tan hermoso entonces me regañe mentalmente es decir soy literalmente el hombre más frio que hay yo no me enamoro, pero al parecer mi cerebro no opina lo mismo... nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista hasta ahora, a la mierda todo estoy enamorado ahhhhhhhhhhhh estúpido y sensual amor.


	4. Chapter 4: Mis Nuevos Amigos

**Letras Negritas: nota de autor**

**¿?: Personaje desconocido**

**Iceman POV**

Podía quedármele viendo todo el día como idiota de no ser porque Remmy me despertó de mi sueño

Remmy: Te gusta verdad

Bobby: Claro que no (pensamiento: claro que te gusta no seas patético Robert y admítelo)

Remmy: Te Creo (de un forma tan sarcástica que cualquiera puede notarlo)

Bobby: Aparte que te importa

Remmy: Esta bien como sea volvamos a nuestra habitación

Bobby: Ok

Regresamos a nuestra habitación me iba a sentar en mi cama cuando oí un grito

¿?: QUE TE PASA MALDITO IDIOTA

Bobby: Cálmate ni siquiera sé quién eres y ya me odias

¿?: Me llamo Peter Maximoff (**QuickSilver) **y no te odiopero lárgate de mi cama

Bobby: Esta bien

Me iba a sentar en la litera inferior derecha cuando oí otra voz

¿?: No seas duro con el Peter

Bobby: Quien eres

¿?: Me llamo Hank Mccoy (**Bestia)**

Bobby: Me llamo Robert Drake

Hank: Mucho Gusto Bobby se ve que eres un gran chico si necesitas algo de mi pídemelo excepto mi bajo primero muerto a prestarlo

Peter: Lo mismo con mi guitarra

Remmy: Lo que dijo Peter

Bobby: Acérquense a mi batería y los mato

Hank: Oigan ya que todos tocamos instrumentos porque no formamos una banda

Peter: ¿Por qué no?

Remmy: Excelente idea

Bobby: Esta bien pero no me digan Ringo (**Estoy en una banda y soy el baterista por eso me dicen ringo)**

Remmy: Esta bien Roger, bueno seremos una banda pero como nos llamaremos

Bobby: Que tal Poison Snakes

Hank: Esta Bien Líder (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

Bobby: Porque me dices líder (pregunte conociendo de antemano la respuesta)

Todos excepto Bobby: El que propone el nombre es el líder

Bobby: Hecho

Todos Excepto Bobby: ¿Y dónde vamos a tocar jefe?

Bobby: En la azotea

Remmy: Y que vamos a tocar Don't Let me down

Bobby: Exacto y tú la cantaras

Remmy: QUE (pregunto con toda la sorpresa posible ósea mucha)

Bobby: El que propone la canción la canta (**en mi banda hacemos eso no importa que no sea de acuerdo al instrumento que tocas)**

Remmy: Esta bien pero como le haremos para subir tu batería

Bobby: La desmontamos y la subimos (respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo)

Remmy: Pero tardaríamos demasiado

Hank y Peter: Y que con eso (preguntaron con furia)

Remmy: Nada (respondió de inmediato completamente asustado)

Después de eso desmontamos mi batería y subimos por el elevador que para mi buena suerte estaba vacío subimos hasta el último piso dejamos los instrumentos de Hank, Peter y Remmy al pie de las escaleras y subimos mi batería cuando llegamos a la azotea empezamos a armarla después de un rato estuvo completa luego volvimos por sus instrumentos cuando terminamos estábamos más que listos lo malo es que solo había unas cuantas personas viéndonos pero eso íbamos a cambiar, sin más preámbulo Remmy empezó a cantar

Remmy: Don't let me down  
>don't let me down hey,<br>don't let me down  
>don't let me down<br>don't let me down

nobody ever loved me  
>like she does oo she does,<br>yes she does  
>and if somebody loved me<br>like she do me oo she do me,  
>you she does don't let me down hey<p>

Poco a poco la gente empezó a venir todos nos miraban algunos nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos otros nos aplaudían otros reían pero estaba seguro de algo a todos les gustaba

Remmy: don't let me down  
>don't let me down<br>don't let me down

I'm in love for the first time  
>don't you know<br>it's going to last it's a love  
>that lasts forever it's a love<br>that had no past

Me sentí muy feliz pero me sentí aun más feliz cuando la vi a ella, la misma chica de la cafetería estaba mirándonos sonriendo entonces lo único que quería hacer era lanzarme de la azotea correr a ella y besarla con intensidad, use todo el autocontrol de mi cuerpo para concentrarme y por muy difícil que pareciera lo hice

Remmy: don't let me down hey,  
>don't let me down<br>don't let me down  
>don't let me down<p>

and from the first time  
>that she really done me oo she done me,<br>she done me goody guess  
>nobody ever really done me oo she done me,<br>she done me good

don't let me down hey,  
>don't let me down<br>don't let me down  
>don't let me down<p>

I'm in love for the first time  
>don't you know it's going to last it's a love<br>that lasts forever it's a love  
>that had no past<p>

don't let me down hey,  
>don't let me down<br>don't let me down  
>don't let me down hey ah<br>don't let me down

Cuando Remmy termino de cantar me sentí maravilloso como si fuera el rey del universo y puedo apostar a que así se sintieron todos, solo podía pensar en una cosa:

ADORO A MIS NUEVOS AMIGOS


	5. Chapter 5: Concierto en la Azotea

**Letras Negritas: Notas de autor**

**¿?: Personaje Desconocido**

Chapter 5: Un concierto en la azotea

Iceman POV

Cuando Terminamos de cantar Don't Let Me Down alguien grito

¿?: Apestan

Todos: Esta canción va para ti

Bobby: (susurrando) quien la va a cantar

Todos Menos Bobby: (Susurrando) Tú

Bobby: I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face  
>and it never feels out of place<br>and you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how badly that tastes<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>when you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, and hope it gives you hell<p>

Now where's your picket fence, love?  
>And where's that shiny car?<br>And did it ever get you far?  
>You never seemed so tense, love<br>I've never seen you fall so hard  
>do you know where you are?<p>

And truth be told I miss you  
>and truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>when you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, and hope it gives you hell<p>

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell<br>I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Yeah, where'd it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
>and truth be told I'm lying<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>when you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, and hope it gives you hell<p>

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell<p>

Now you'll never see what you've done to me  
>You can take back your memories, they're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes  
>With the sad, sad look that you wear so well<br>When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<p>

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell<p>

When you see my face  
>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell<br>(Hope it gives you hell!)  
>When you walk my way<br>Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell  
>(Hope it gives you hell!)<p>

When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell  
>Then you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song I hope it will give you hell  
>When you sing along I hope it puts you through hell..<p>

En cuanto termine de cantar el tipo salió del lugar mientras todos se burlaban de el

Remmy: No se vayan gente que apenas comenzamos

Hank: Esta es para los Nuevos

Hank: So this is what you meant  
>when you said that you were spent<br>and now it's time to build from  
>the bottom of the pit right to the top<br>don't hold back  
>packing my bags and giving the<br>academy a rain check  
>I don't ever want to let you down<br>I don't ever want to leave this town  
>Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night<p>

(CORO)  
>It's time to begin isn't it<br>I get a little bit  
>bigger but then<br>I'll admit I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
>And I am left to sell<br>The path to heaven runs through  
>Miles of clouded hell right to<br>The top  
>Don't look back<br>Turning to rags and giving the commodities  
>A rain check<br>I don't ever want to let you  
>Down<br>I don't ever want to leave this  
>Town<br>Cuz after all the city never sleeps at night

(CORO x2)  
>It's time to begin isn't it<br>I get a little bit  
>bigger but then<br>I'll admit I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
>This house doesn't burn down<br>Slowly  
>To ashes to ashes<p>

(CORO x2)  
>It's time to begin isn't it<br>I get a little bit  
>bigger but then<br>I'll admit I'm just the same as I was  
>Now don't you understand<br>That I'm never changing who I am

Peter: Y aun hay más de donde vino eso, bien hecho hank pero ahora es mi turno, esta es para los niños ricos

Peter: Money, get away  
>Get a good job with more pay and you're okay<br>Money, it's a gas  
>Grab that cash with both hands and make a stash<br>New car, caviar, four star daydream  
>Think I'll buy me a football team<p>

Money, get back  
>I'm all right Jack keep your hands off of my stack<br>Money, it's a hit  
>Don't give me that do goody good bullshit<br>I'm in the high-fidelity first class traveling set  
>And I think I need a Lear jet<p>

Money, it's a crime  
>Share it fairly but don't take a slice of my pie<br>Money, so they say  
>Is the root of all evil today<br>But if you ask for a raise it's no surprise  
>That they're giving none away<br>Away, away, way  
>Away, away, away<p>

Bobby: Y esta es para los que tienen problemas de autoestima

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone stands<br>Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold<br>Speak to me

When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know ya do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>Move along<p>

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
>Could be a night when your life ends<br>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
>All the pain held in your<br>Hands are shaking cold  
>Your hands are mine to hold<br>Speak to me

When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know ya do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<p>

When everything is wrong we move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>When everything is wrong, we move along  
>Along, along, along<p>

When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know ya do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<p>

When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know ya do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<p>

When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know ya do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
>Right back what is wrong<br>We move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>Right back what is wrong  
>We move along<p>

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
>Right back what is wrong<br>We move along  
>(Go on, go on, go on, go on)<br>Right back what is wrong  
>We move along<p>

Y con esto nos despedimos

Desarmamos mi batería y bajamos al dormitorio o eso pensamos que haríamos porque en cuanto nos bajamos nos encontramos con media escuela vitoreándonos

Chico 1: Estuvieron increíbles

Chico 2: Toquen otra

Chico 3: Como se llaman

Peter, Hank, Remmy y Bobby: Poison Snakes

Entonces oí una voz muy conocida

¿?: Estuvieron increíbles chicos es una lástima que hayan roto las reglas en su primer día

Bobby: Lo sentimos sub-directora Grey

Jean: Esta bien pero si quieren volver a hacerlo tendrán que pedirle permiso al director

Todos: Si señora

Jean: Y los demás a sus dormitorios

Nos dirigimos a nuestro dormitorio a hacer Dios sepa que porque era muy temprano para dormir y ya habían comido, entraron y no tenían ni idea de qué hacer

Peter: y que quieren hacer

Hank: Que tal jugar Halo Reach

Todos: Eres gamer

Hank: Si por

Peter: Yo también

Remmy: Igual

Bobby: Ya saben que responderé

Empezamos a jugar en tiroteo en la consola de Hank yo gane, decidimos jugar un rato mas ya que no sabíamos que hacer y quedarnos solos durante horas no era muy convincente así que volvimos a jugar por un rato (un rato= 3 horas) al final termine ganando y que mejor manera de terminar un juego que con un Epic Win y así fue termine matándolos a todos con una granada de plasma

Remmy: Quien lo diría eres bueno para los videojuegos

Bobby: Soy bueno en varias cosas

Hank: Y que planean estudiar

Bobby: Yo Robótica, Literatura o Música

Peter: Mecánica Automotriz

Hank: Física Nuclear

Peter: Neta

Hank: Si algún problema (dijo volviendo sus manos puños)

Peter: Cálmate aquí todos somos amigos

Hank: Esta bien

Bobby: Y tu Remmy

Remmy: Diseño Grafico

Todos: Chido

Remmy: Ya lo sabía

Hank: Tengo hambre que tal si vamos a cenar algo al olive Garden

Fuimos a cenar al Olive Garden ordene pasta con albóndigas (pensamiento: porque cojones dije eso) comíamos mientras charlábamos sobre nuestras vidas todos nos preguntamos cosas normales hasta que llego lo personal

Hank: Y tu Bobby tienes alguna habilidad especial (pregunto con mirada llena de esperanza y asombro)

Bobby: Si pero no puedo mostrarla ahora (la verdad sabía que podía confiar en ellos)

Todos: Entendemos también tenemos una habilidad pero no creemos que les resulte agradable

Me sentía bien estando con ellos la verdad no es por nada pero creo que son los mejores amigos que tendré sobre todo Remmy sé que puedo contar con ellos y ellos pueden contar conmigo

Después de la cena entramos a nuestra habitación y nos cambiamos de ropa, nos metimos a nuestras literas lo chido es que me toco la litera de abajo así no tengo que bajar las escaleras, por Dios soy un flojo de proporciones titánicas

Bobby: Buenas Noches Chicos

Todos: Si aja lo que digas

Bobby: Pendejos

Cerré los ojos pensando en todo lo que había pasado, termine con mi novia, ella ahora esta con mi mejor amigo, estoy lejos de Massachusetts, estoy en New York, tengo nuevos amigos y estoy enamorado… de una chica que ni siquiera se su nombre, lo que me pasa es tanto bueno como malo más bueno que malo según mi opinión pero bueno a veces la suerte está de tu parte y a veces no lo bueno es que hoy estuvo de mi parte y espero que así sea mañana.

**Lamento tanto no actualizar pero tengo una excusa muy buena… exámenes eso y que me sentía mal emocionalmente y para agregarle más sabor al caldo mí banda y yo nos separamos, la verdad eso fue lo que más me dolió, pero bueno eso ya es pasado, espero que les haya gustado más de mil palabras nada mal para un novato verdad bueno vengo a darles noticias de ahora en adelante actualizare dos veces por semana sin importar las consecuencias, la noticia número 2 es que para el siguiente capítulo habrá más interacción Ice-Cat (así le digo yo a esta pareja), y como tercera, como verán este fic tendrá algo musical así que si me pudieran recomendar algunas canciones que si me pudieran decir que canciones poner con gusto lo hare.**

**Las canciones que se escuchan aquí son**

**Gives you hell de the all American rejects**

**Hits time de Imagine Dragons**

**Money de Pink Floyd (esta canción me inspira)**

**Move Along de The All American Rejects**

**Y sin más nos vemos de aquí al domingo.**


End file.
